1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file folder and more particularly to a file folder for carrying paper and records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,970 to Su. The envelope is provided to stably and safely retain paper therein.
Another type of file folder which has been commercially available for a long time is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a longitudinally clip 51 having a split 52 longitudinally formed therein for clamping papers 55 which are protected by two sheets of covers 53, the covers 53 are made of transparent plastic materials. In the file folder, it is very difficult to insert the edge portions of the covers 53 and the papers 55 into the split 52 such that the users may feel inconvenienced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional file folders.